Don't Give Up
by Pricat
Summary: Days before his twenty first birthday Po is being bothered by the Dark Dragon Warrior but because of this, he finds out the truth about himself but can he and his friends deal with this and defeat this threat?
1. Don't Cry

Don't Give Up

A/N Hey guys I'm back from my vacation in Portugal. I came up with this while I was away. I hope you enjoy.

Ch 1

Po was in agony as he made it to the doors of the Jade Palace.

He then fainted.

"Jeez Po are you okay?" he heard a soft voice say.

It belonged to a human kid, the second Dragon Warrior and his student.

She was very shy and had low self esteem but was learning to be strong.

She had short black and red hair, glasses, slender bodied and had a symbol cane in her left hand.

It helped her see and made others aware of her being half blind.

"I'll be fine Carley…. Oww… everything just hurts at once." He replied trying not to show how hurt he was.

"It's okay to be upset or cry. These wounds and stuff look sore!

Wait here, okay?

I'll be right back." She replied going inside for a minute but came out with a kid like her but with long chestnut hair, dark brown eyes.

She was the second Dragon Warrior's best and only friend besides Po but he knew they were more than friends now.

"What happened to him?" she asked as she helped lift Po up to his feet.

They went into the kitchen and locked the door so Shifu and the others wouldn't come in.

Leah watched as her friend began to clean up her Master's cuts and wounds.

"Bring me some iodine so I clean up the sctatches on his arm." Carley said to her.

"Oh no, not that stuff!" Po said wincing from pain and fear.

"It'll be okay Po. I need to do this because I care about you and don't want to see you hurt or in immense agony like this.

Besides what would Shifu say seeing you like this or Tigress?" his student told him.

"Wait I know something that might help distract him like when you have to get shots at the doctor's." Leah told her.

She and Po watched as she put a tray of peanut butter jelly cookies beside him.

She watched as her friend put the iodine on him.

"What happened to you that you were like that, wounded when you got here?" they asked him.

"Promise not to tell Shifu?

He'd be angry." Po replied to them.

"We won't. You can trust us." Leah told him.

"I'll show you guys through the meditation thing I taught you guys." He said to them.

In his mind's eye…

_Po had been visiting his Dad at the noodle shop. _

_He'd taken a short cut through an alley way when somebody stepped out from under the shadows._

_He was a panda like him with orange eye slits, wore black robes and black wide brimmed hat that hid his identity._

"_Who're you? What do you want?" Po asked him._

"_Hello, nephew._

_I've been waiting to meet you, the so called Dragon Warrior._

_Enough talk, let's see what you've got!_

_My name is Zabuki." He answered Po._

_Po lunged using panda style but Zabuki had blocked him._

_Po kept trying but kept getting beat up._

_Zabuki then pinned him to the wall._

"_So much for you. You're nothing but a loser._

_I'll keep messing with you since it's so muh fun._

_See you around Po." He cackled disappearing…_

"_Oh Po you tell anyone especially Shifu and you'll be finished and wished Tai-Lung had killed you!" Zabuki warned._

_Po then staggered to his feet and was worried…._

The two teens were shocked as they heard that,

Leah watched as Carley ran out of there.

"Will she be okay? She looks freaked." Po said to her as he walked off with her.

Shifu heard noises come from the training hall and went to check it out.

He found Carley working out on the Clubs of Oblivion and the rest of the training equipment.

"Are you okay young Dragon Warrior/

You seem distressed. You know you can tell us or Po anything." He said to her.

"Yeah I… know. I'm just in the mood to train." She replied.

He saw tears in her eyes but she was holding them back.

He walked out of there.

Po sighed as he saw Carley train alone with pain and sorrow in her eyes.

"_Poor kid. She's very worried about me._

_I knew that showing her what happened tonight would upset her._

_I need to talk to her." _He thought as she left.

Leah was looking through her girl friend's door.

She was lying on her bed with her arms wrapped around her ogre doll.

Tears ran from her face.

"She's upset about me isn't she?" he asked her.

"Yeah but she's remememering all the jerks in her life who picked on her.

The plushie makes her feel better when upset like when you're upset, you eat." Leah told him.

He was unaware that a pair of orange eyes were watching his student.

"Like master, like student, a loser." Zabuki thought as he watched them.

But somebody entered the training room.

It was a new Master.

She was a female tiger with purple fur, amber eye slits, slender but looked like Tigress.

Her name was Sha-kia and she was Tigress's twin sister...


	2. The Past Returning Once More

Don't Give Up

A/N I'm glad you're all enjoying this. Here's the next chapter.

Ch 2

Mr Silvas Ping sighed as he woke up. He'd been remembering… that night, the night when he'd found Po.

He knew that in a few days time his son would be twenty one and there was no more hiding.

Now was the time to tell his son.

"_But I'm dreading it because he won't understand what happened that night._

_I've hidden this for so long, I nearly forgot myself but I know it has to be done." _He thought as he ate breakfast.

Po checked on his student in the morning.

She was asleep.

He was worried not only about that mysterious attacker, but for her.

He'd promised Master Shifu he would train her and look after her as she was the second Dragon Warrior.

Leah was in the kitchen already with Viper.

"You're up to something, aren't you?" the female Master asked her.

"Well… yes.

In a few days it's Po's birthday and I'm thinking of throwing a party but I need help.

Don't tell him, okay?" Leah answered.

"I won't but what about the others especially Carley?

She is his student." The Master replied to the teen smiling.

"Tell the others but I think Carley already knows. This was her idea." Leah answered her.

Po heard them laugh as he came into the kitchen.

"Hey what's going on?

Did Monkey pull another prank on Shifu?" he asked.

"No, no we were having girl talk.

How're… you feeling after… last night?" Leah whispered to him so Viper wouldn't hear.

"Sore I guess.

I… didn't really sleep so good because of my wounds and a bad dream." He replied softly.

"What were you dreaming about?" Leah asked.

"I was standing in that alleyway when I heard sounds of battle.

Thunder lashed ahainst the sky but I heard two people begging for whoever it was to spare their son but take them.

There was a roar and dark fire.

After it stopped, I heard a baby crying.

That's when I woke up." He explained.

This worried her but she was unaware that Viper had over heard.

They saw Carley walk in as Viper left for the training room.

"Hey how're you?

I saw you train last night. You… seemed upset." Po said to her.

"I'm okay.

It's that guy bugging you reminded me of all the people in my life who hate me for being alive.

But it's okay now because I have somebody who loves me for me and I love her for her too.

I wish we could find out why that warrior is bothering you." She replied sitting down to eat.

Things were crazy at Ping's noodle shop because it was the lunch time shift.

But then he was sweating as somebody appeared in the kitchen.

It was a panda in red robes with a black sash and black rimmed sleeves, a wide brimmed straw hat covered his face.

He had jade green eyes like Po's.

"R-Ra-shan? What're you doing here?

I thought you were killed after the Black Heart Dragon attacked this village." Mr Ping said nervously.

"Hello Silvas I escaped with Po in my arms while… Loti gave up her life to save us both.

She was willing to see that those precious to her were safe.

I'm here to see my son Po.

I know that in a few days he will turn twenty one and I have to make sure that he won't turn to the evil side, now that his warrior powers will reveal.

I know it is hard to reveal the truth to Po since you raised him as your own as I asked but he's in greater danger if we don't tell him." Ra-shan told him.

Silvas nodded sadly as he brought out a pouch.

In it was a locket in the shape of a Chinese dragon.

It had been around Po's neck the night he'd found him on the door step of his noodle shop.

Tears were in his eyes.

"I knew this day would come, when Rashan, Po's real father and the past Dragon Warrior would come back for his son so he can be there to protect China.

_But maybe I can buy Po some time by lying." _Silvas thought as he looked into Rashan's eyes.

Rashan looked like an older version of Po.

"Rashan wait!

Does he have to know right now?

His birthday is only a few days away so why not wait?" he told him.

"Fine but if Zabuki gets him, it'll be your fault.

Could you live with that, if Po was the Dark Dragon Warrior like Zabuki?

I thought so." He told Silvas as he left.

Silvas dropped to his feet trembling as the tears fell.

He then looked as he put the locket back in the pouch.

He'd been holding onto it until the day Po was ready for it along with the truth.

In it was a picture of Rashan, Loti and Po in her arms.

But he had also pit another one of him and Po in his noodle boy apron trying to juggle a zillion dishes on his arms as he stood beside him.

That made him smile.

Zabuki cackled watching Rashan hide in a cave in the mountains.

He knew he still had a chance to make Po the Dark Dragon Warrior.

"Soon the Black Heart Dragon will rise up and destroy this village like before! Along with Shifu and his pathetic Furious Five!" he thought as his orange eyes glowed with darkness.

Po tossed and turned as he slept.

He was at the Pool of Sacred Tears training with Shifu and Tigress when the water turned black and the yin and yang symbol broke in the water.

"What's going on?" Tigress asked striking a stance.

"I don't know but I sense great disharmony." Shifu answered her.

Po then saw glowing orange eyes in the water as scaly arms rose up from the water and grabbed him.

"No! What do you want?" Po asked nervous.

"You Po... There's no use fighting.

Embrace the darkness, it's your destiny." the voice growled but a golden aura surrounded Po's body making the creature let go.

It slashed his arm as it sank back into the pool.

Po woke up sweating with fear as he looked around the room.

"Whew just a very bad dream!

Been having a lot recently." he told himself calming down.

He then decided to get some air by taking a walk to the village.

Shifu watched as his Dragon Warrior left the Jade Palace.

"Something is not right with him. Darkness is after him but I don't know why.

I must find out." he thought as he watched Carley sparring against Tigress.

The other Masters had finished training for the day but the young Dragon Warrior was still going.

"She then fell to the grouna after a hour had passed.

"Are you alright? You haven't stopped training all day." Tigress told her.

"I'm fine, okay so let's keep going!" the teen replied.

"No way! You're gonna hurt yourself the way you're going." she replied as the teen sat under the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

She saw her twin sister Sha-kia sit beside her.

"Umm... hi.

The others told me about you and Po.

I'm different than my sister. She's rough and fiery nature while I'm calm and gentle." the tiger replied to her.

She then followed Leah into the Jade Palace.

"What's up with her? Was it something I did or said?" Sha-Kia asked herself.

"No you're okay. Carley's just very shy around others but once you get to know her, she's awesome." Tigress told her sister.

Sha-Kia thought about that.

"Maybe there's a way to help her." she said walking into the temple...


	3. Precious Ones part 1

Don't Give Up

Ch 3

Po was nervous as he was woken up in the middle of the night by Sha-kia.

"Dragon Warrior come quickly!

It's Shifu!" she said to him.

Po then followed her to his Master's room.

The other Masters were in the kitchen. They were very worried about Shifu.

Po then entered Shifu's room. His Master was in bed but was coughing and was very pale.

He had a very bad fever and was mumbling random things like Oogway used to.

"Shifu?

What happened to you?" Po said softly.

Shifu's eyes opened.

Pain was in them.

"Po…. I'm not feeling so good.

It's…. the Libre flu but it's very worse.

I'm afraid that I might ascend." The elder Master said while coughing.

Tears were in Po's eyes as he held Shifu's paw.

"Don't worry Master you'll get well.

You have to!" Po told him.

He watched as his eyes closed into sleep.

"_This isn't happening!_

_I can't… let him go._

_The others and I need him._

_But maybe there's a way to heal him, I hope." _Po thought as he went to the kitchen.

He had to cook dinner for the others but decided to make noodle soup for Shifu.

Sha-kia was in the library watching Carley meditate.

She seemed at peace because she was in her swampy happy place.

Leah was there too watching her girl friend.

She'd noticed her girl friend looked peaky and a little unwell.

"Maybe she's just really tired after that training she did today." Sha-kia suggested as Carley broke out of her trance.

But she then began coughing violently and fainted.

"Carley!

Can you hear me?" Leah said nervously.

Po felt negative energy coming from the library.

He then stopped cooking and went there at once.

"_Please don't let it be what I think happened!" _he thought as he opened the library doors.

His worst fears were confirmed when he saw his student lying on the floor with Leah by her side.

"N-No not her too!" he said through tears as he picked Carley up in his arms and carried her to her room.

Leah followed along with Sha-kia.

She watched as her girl friend lay in bed delirious and a bad fever along with coughing.

"Will she be okay?" Leah asked Po.

"I'm not sure Leah. Shifu has the same illness.

It's the Libre flu and it's very bad but fatal." Po told her as he cried, tears hitting the bed.

Leah was nervous as she watched Po leave.

She was frightened.

She felt her friend's fore head. It was very warm.

Zabuki cackled watching Po go into Shifu's room.

He placed the bowl of noodle soup on the bedside yable.

"I know you feel at peace but you feel unloved but I love you like a father.

I wouldn't want you... to die.

Now my student has the Libre flu." he whispered sytpling Shifu's robe.

Viper was working on the plans for Po's birthday.

Leah smiled sadly as she helped.

She hoped Carley would be alright.

Po walked into the hall way in the middle of the night and he heard laughing as somebody appeared that made him nervous.

It was Zabuki.

"Hello nephew.

Like my birthday gift I gave to your friends?" he sneered.

Anger flowed through Po hearing that.

"Fix them right now!" Po ordered upset.

"I will if you... help me.

Po the dark side was meant for you.

Your destiny is to become the Dark Dragon Warrior." he told him.

Po shivered in terror. Every word from Zabuki's mouth made things worse.

"I'll never help and become evil!

That's not what Shifu taught me. He would be disappointed in me." Po replied to him as Zabuki grabbed him and went off.

But he was unaware that somebody was following him.

Leah was worried.

Carley was gone along with Po.

"Don't worry they couldn't have gone far." Tigress said as they searched the Jade Palace.

But then they found somebody standing in the hall way.

It was Rashan, Po's real father.

"I know where they are.

I will take you there but not Leah." he answered them.

He noticed them stare at him.

He understood they knew his son.

"I will explain later, okay? We must hurry before Zabuki gets Po!" he yelled...


	4. Precious Ones part 2

Don't Give Up

Ch 4

Po was angry at what was going on.

Zabuki was the black sheep in his family. He could see why.

"Why're you doing this? Why're you so eager to do what you're planning with me?" he asked.

Zabuki cackled.

"Do you know who I am?

I am the Dark Dragon Warrior. My passion is to release the Black Heart Dragon but to do it, the Dragon Warrior must be taken into Darkness's hand." He answered.

Po understood.

"_So that's why he wants me!_

_To release some powerful beast upon the village._

_I understand it's me but why make Shifu and my student sick with the Libre flu?_

_I don't get it." _Po thought as Zabuki and him looked into each other's eyes.

"I see you're thinking about your friends, the ones I gave the Libre flu.

I did it because I know how you care for them.

Shifu is precious to you because he is your Master and showed you the way to becoming a warrior.

The second Dragon Warrior is precious to you too because she is your student but you see yourself in her before you became the Dragon Warrior.

Join me and I can heal them, evebn make them live forever.

What do you say?" Zabuki explained to his nephew.

Po thought about it as memories flowed through his mind.

"_No… Po… don't do it. _

_It… doesn't mater about us._

_Just save the village from this creep." _He heard a voice in his head say.

It was Carley's.

"Thanks uncle but the answer is NO!" he yelled as he lunged at Zabuki.

"A pity then.

I have no choice but to destroy you." Zabuki answered.

Po then blocked Zabuki's moves but he was getting too strong since they were in the shadow world which was his domain.

Rashan and the Furious Five then arrived in the shadow world.

He felt a ripple of good and negative energies and was nervous.

"What's wrong?

Is it Po?" Viper asked him.

"Yes. I sense that he and Zabuki are battling.

I knew my son would never help him unleash the Black Heart Dragon.

We must hurry before it is too late!" he answered as he rose into the air and they followed his lead.

But they dodn't know somebody had followed them.

It was Leah dressed in a black ninja suit.

"_There's no way I'm missing this because my two friends are in danger." _She thought as she unsheathed something.

It was the Dragon Blade, the sword Carley would wield as the second Dragon Warrior.

"Please don't be hurt or dead!" she thought as she leapt.

She landed outside a temple.

It looked like the Jade Palace but darker.

She heard sounds of fighting come from in there and ran up the stairs.

Zabuki cackled as shadow ninjas surrounded Po and he was pinned to the wall by shooting stars and Zabuki had used a powerful nerve attack on him.

"No!

Po!

Stop Zabuki this is between you and me!" Rashan told his brother.

"Shut up!

I'll get him to unleash the Black Heart Dragon one way or another!" Zabuki told him.

"N-No I won't… let…. You hurt him!" a voice coughed as she stepped out from the shadows.

Po and Leah gasped.

It was Carley.

She looked worse than before and was coughing violently.

"Ah the second Dragon Warrior coming to save her master!

Yeah right!

All you are is a scared little weakling who cab;t believe in herself!" Zabuki cackled.

But Po watched as his student began to growl softly as her blue eyes turned into red eye slits.

"Uh-oh something's going to happen!" Mantis told the others.

Leah watched as her friend was surrounded by a blue light as dragon markings appeared on her face.

Suddenly green waves of magical energy surrounded her as a four tailed dragon surrounded her body.

"Cool. What happened to her?" Viper asked the others.

There was a huge smiile on both Rashan and Po's faces.

"It's the Four Tailed Dragon of Confidence. I remember this!

When ever the second Dragon Warrior needed help or extra strength, she could summon the dragon which lies deep within her heart.

Oh yeah!" Po said in excitement.

"Really? Let's see what you've got!" Zabuki cackled as he sent shadow ninjas at her but her dragon flames burnt them to shreds.

"H-How is that possible?

Nobody has ever defeated my ninjas!" Zabuki yelled in anger but saw Leah and Po standing beside her and got an idea.

He then became a purple scaled dragon and grabbed both Leah and Po.

This made the others anxious but made Carley upset and angry.

"What're you going to do warrior?

Attack me and they die!" Zabuki said.

"Don't listen to him!

You can do this!

I… love you." Leah said.

Suddenly Zabuki was surrounded by green dragon fire as it went into his chest.

"What're you doing?

No!" he yelled as it exploded.

Po landed on the ground on his butt but caught Leah thanks to his stomach.

"Thanks where's Carley?" she said.

"I don't know. I hope she's alright." He answered her.

Rashan and the others watched as the dust cleared.

Both Zabuki and the second Dragon Warrior were lying there.

Tigress and the others ran over to her.

Leah was nervous as she saw her girl friend out cold.

"Please don't be…" she said as years began to fall.

"She's not dead. Using her dragon took a lot out of her as well as the Lobre flu making things worse." Rashan answered.

"What about Zabuki?" Po heard Monkey ask.

"It's okay.

Your friend took care of him for now.

We mist return to the Jade Palace." Rashan said to them as Po picked up Carley as he and the others left the shadow world.

Rashan watched as they returned later to the Jade Palace as the other Masters hung around the kitchen talking or meditating.

He wondered where Po was.

Leah was meditating, trying to find inner peace in a time of great sadness.

She was in her happy place with those she cared for but suddenly dark storm clouds surrounded the blue skies as someone she cared about deeply faded in the rain.

She felt tears in her eyes as she broke out of the trance.

She then went to her friend's room.

Carley was lying on the bed in black robe like pyjamas and seriously ill.

Anger and tears filled her.

She had kept it in for so long because she was trying to show the others that she could be tough but now was the time to unleash the sadness.

She was so immersed in her mood, she didn't hear the door slide open.

"Hey... it'll be okay.

We'll... find a way to cure her and Shifu." somebody said as he put his paw on her shoulder.

She turned around to see Po standing there.

He looked nervous, like he'd been in the mood she was but composed.

"Yes but what if you don't?

I can't lose her! She's more precious than shooting stars or noodles.

Without her in my life, my world would be dark." she said breaking down.

He understood how she felt at this time.

Rashan watched but sighed.

Now wasn't a good time for the truth.

But then he remembered something.

There was a cure for the Libre flu but he needed help.

"There is a way to save her and Shifu but are you willing to risk your life for them?" he said.

"Yes if it would save them, I'd do anything." Leah replied.

"Good then we leave at dawn." Rashan told her.

"What about me?" Po asked him.

"It would be better if you stayed here and looked after those precious to you.

Leah and I can handle it." Rashan told him as he left the room.

Po saw her hold her friend's hand.

"I promise I'll get it to make Shifu but more importantly you well." she whispered as she left the room...


	5. Precious Ones part 3

Don't Give Up

Ch 5

Po walked into the kitchen to try to get his mind off what was going on.

He back flipped onto the shelf where Monkey's cookies were and landed on the floor.

Shifu could hear that and got out of bed weakly and walked there leabing on his staff.

He smiled softly as he saw Po cooking.

"You're upset aren't you?

What is the matter?" the elder Master said to him.

"It's just two people I care about are sick and I'm afraid I might lose them." He answered him.

Shifu smiled at that.

He then coughed violently before speaking.

"It's okay. I know how much you care for me and for… her.

She reminds me and you of you when you first arrived.

Excited but self doubting.

I know her friend went with Rashan to get the cure for the flu." He told him as he clutched his chest.

It hurt.

Po watched as his Master fell onto the floor.

"Shifu?

Wake up!

Please don't leave!" he said nervous.

He felt his Master's pulse.

It was there but weak.

"_Please Leah get the cure soon. I couldn't bear to lose Shifu the way you couldn't with the second Dragon Warrior, my student." _He thought as he carried Shifu back to his room.

He put him in the bed but left with a lingering look.

Leah panted as she followed Rashan through the mountains.

"How much longer is it?

It's like we're going to another country." She said.

"Patience Leah. We'll be there soon. Just keep focused on the mission." He answered as they kept moving on.

They then entered a village at night fall. It was in Western Japan.

"Wow this is so cool! It's like the Leaf Village in Naruto!" she said as they walked but stopped coming to a large temple.

"Don't worry this is a safe place. The cure is in the temple walls.

But we might have to convince the one who has it to give it to us." Rashan told her as they climbed the steps.

"_I don't care who I have to fight as long as I can get that antidote!" _she thought as they entered through the doors of the Lotus Temple.

Wall scrolls hung on the walls and the smells of incense were in the air.

Leah heard something growl softly as she took a stance.

"Hello Rashan my old friend.

Are you here for what I think you're here for?" a voice said.

"Yes Miza I'm here for the cure for the Libre flu to heal Master Shifu and the second Dragon Warrior." Rashan answered.

"Where is he?" Leah asked him.

"He's invisble at the moment. He's… sort of shy.

You'd understand if you saw him." Rashan answered.

"I'm not afraid! Whatever Miza is." She replied to him.

"Really?

Okay then.

Just don't scream or faint, okay?" Miza replied as a flash of light revealed him.

He was amazed as Leah looked at him with a huge smile.

"An ogre! Awesome!" she said.

"Why isn't she afraid? Normally warriors run screaming when I do that but she doesn't scream." Miza told Rashan.

"I like ogres besides some of my friends are ogres.

Trust me. I never knew there was an ogre warrior in Japan.

I… only wish Carley…. Could meet you and be here in Japan.

She'd love you." Leah told him.

Miza had navy blue skin, pointed ears, violet eyes, slender but musclar.

He had brown spiked hair with a huge braid down his back.

He was wearing a kimono with the yin and yang symbol on it.

"Yes I am the Ogre Warrior of Japan and I have done many things to protect my village like the Dragon Warrior in the village you come from.

But the villag people I protect are afraid of me because they never come to my temple but they bring offerings.

Do I look so scary that they'd be afraid?

I just want to keep them safe.

Rashan and I were the ones to find the cure for the Libre flu when it hit here." He explained to them sadly.

"You don't look scary. You're an awesome warrior who'd do anything to save the village he cares about like Po." Leah told him.

"Thanks.

To get the cure, you're going to have to prove yourself by fighting me.

Are you up for it?" Miza answered.

"Yes I am!

I need this cure to save somebody precious to me along with Shifu!" Leah yelled as she lunged at Miza sending him flying through a wall.

"Very good. Somebody has been training hard but it takes a lot more than training.

Isn't that right?

What're you waiting for?

Don't you want that cure?

Then show me what you can do!" Miza roared throwing shuirkens at her but she dodged them.

Miza then hid waiting to surprise her as he grabbed her with those powerful arms of his.

Rashan was worried.

He saw Miza's eyes glow with purple light.

"_Oh no! He's about to use Kyuto to mess with her mind!_

_This isn't good!"_ Rashan thought as purple light surrounded Miza and Leah.

"What's going on?" Leah asked as they vanished.

She then appeared in her happy place beside Nick and her other friends but Miza cackled as he held somebody precious to her in his vice like grip.

"Carley! Let her go Miza!

This isn't funny!" Leah yelled as he laughed.

"Come on Leah if she's precious to you, fight me, win and get the cure.

I see great douby in your mind especially the one I hold in my arms.

You care about her, you would do anything for her wouldn't you?" he said as Leah's eyes glowed with blue light.

She snarled but howled like a wolf as waves of black energy surrounded her.

It was the Wolf of Courage.

"You like? This is my buddy Migu. With him I'm kicking your butt." She howled as she used a powerful emotion attack which used all her anger to pull off sending Miza flying and out of her happy place but releasing Carley from his grip.

"Are you okay?" she asked her.

"Yes thanks to you.

Now you can get the cure and help Shifu." The older teen replied as they hugged.

Leah smiled with tears in her eyes as she reappeared back in the Lotus Temple.

Miza got to his feet smiling.

"That was quite a battle and… you were awesome!

I'm sorry if I scared you in your happy place with your friend.

I didn't mean it, just to give you a spiritual push but you passed my test.

Not many warriors pass." Miza said bowing to her.

"Thanks so do we get the cure?" she told him.

Both Miza and Rashan laughed at that.

"Yes you do." He replied handing Rashan a heart shaped vial.

"I have something else for… your friend." Miza told Leah handing her a pouch.

He opened it and took out something. It was a necklace with a Chinese symbol.

"It's her talisman. It gives her strength and faith when she needs it." He answered.

Leah smiled. She remembered Carley wore this when she visited her in America.

"Where was it?" she asked him.

"Let's just say another friend of hers like me found it." He answered.

A smile crossed her face at that as she and Rashan left the Lotus Temple.

"_I can't believe we got it! Miza was so cool._

_It's too bad nobody ever comes to his temple. I wish he could live in the Jade Palace but then the Furious Five wouldn't like that._

_I hope Po and the others are okay." _She thought as they moved swiftly…

Viper and Crane were working on the birthday banner while the others were training.

Po was very quiet that night as they ate. Normally he'd crack a few jokes or impressions but not tonight.

They didn't blame him but were worried for him.

He hadn't slept very well since returning from the shadow world and helping keep Shifu and Carley alive until Leah and Rashan returned with the cure.

Monkey saw Po with his head on the table asleep but his chin was in the soup.

"Poor guy. I hope Leah gets back with the cure." Crane said.

"Yeah but what if they didn't get it? That would hurt Po more because he loves Shifu like a father and Carley like a sister.

I hope that didn't happen." Mantis replied.

Tigress watched as Po woke up.

"... Hey guys what's up?" he said yawning.

"Nothing. You just... seem out of it. Maybe you should take a nap." Tigress told him.

"No I'm okay." he replied.

The other Masters had concern in their eyes.

"It's okay to be worried about them but the worry will make you sick like bad pao." Monkey said.

Po understood as he walked out of the room.

He was about to go to his room when he heard banging on the doors.

"W-What's going on?

Who could it be at this time of night?" he thought as he opened them and saw Leah and Rashan standing there.

"You came back!

Please tell me you brought the cure!" he said frantic hugging Leah.

She laughed as they broke the embrace.

"Yes we did but it wasn't easy." she replied.

A smile crossed Po's face at that.

Leah then followed Rashan into Shifu's room. Shifu was awake playing his flute weakly.

"You're... back. That's good." he said coughing slightly as Rashan opened the heart shaped vial.

"Drink." he said gently as Shifu sipped from it. It tasted of mint tea leaves.

"Thank you... you succeeded... Go save her too.

I... know you care about her." Shifu said weakly. The antidote had taken the fatalness out of the flu so it would make him sick but not die like a normal flu.

Po watched as Leah left with the heart shaped vial and entered Carley's room.

"Hey... you're... back.

I... knew... you'd... do it." Carley told her as she sipped from it.

"W-Will they be okay?" Leah asked Rashan.

"Yes the antidote has turned the flu into a normal flu but it won't kill them." he told her.

Leah was very relieved hearing that as she handed her girl friend a tissue for her nose. It was blocked up because of the flu.

"Leah you'd better go. I don't wanna make you sick too." Carley said weakly.

Leah nodded as she left the room as her friend fell asleep.

She, Rashan and Po went to the kitchen.

They were starving.

Po laughed at that as they made noodles and dumplings along with pao.

"Oh yeah Po your soup rocks along with anything you make!" Leah said her chopsticks full of noodles.

"Thanks Leah." he said smiling.

But Rashan had a feeling that somebody they thought was taken care of was regaining his strength.

But he shook it off for now as he enjoyed the meal...


	6. Hurting Inside

Don't Give Up

Ch 6

Shifu was sitting outside the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

His flute lay beside his legs as he meditated.

It was raining but he wore a poncho.

He was still sick because of the flu but was recovering fast.

He then began to play the bamboo flute. It made him more at ease when worried.

He'd had… bad dreams and needed to relax.

In the middle of playing, he saw somebody hiding in another tree beside the one he was under.

"Who's there?/

Show yourself!" he said weakly as he took a stance.

He saw that it was Po as he landed on the soft grass.

"Sorry to scare ya Master.

I wanted to take a walk but then I heard you play your flute.

It was so nice I had to stop and listen.

How're you feeling?" he answered him.

A smile crossed Shifu's face at that.

"Thanks for that. I'm feeling better. How about your student?

Is she recovering well?" he replied.

"She's beginning to recover slowly but still not eating yet.

Is something the matter?

You look sad.

You know youcan talk it out.

Also sometimes Carley lies awake listening to your flute.

She thinks the music is beautiful as she drifts off or tries to." He told her.

Shifu's eyes widened at that.

"Really? That's why when I play the flute in the meditation room, I catch her standing by the door quietly?

I think she needs help in matters of spirit and pride.

I might be the one to reach her." Shifu told Po.

Leah smirked at that as Po told her that as he made a fresh pot of tea in the kitchen.

"I can't wait to see that because they'll tear each other apart or she'll set the Four Tailed Dragon of Confidence on him." Leah snickered.

"I don't think so. Carley's a cool kid but sometimes it's… like she's sad.

I can never figure that out when she's like that." Po told her.

"It's…. because she hurts inside and guards it like Shifu." Leah amswered.

She then took a cup of tea into her friend's room.

"You awake? I brought you some tea." She said.

"Ssh Shifu's playing his flute. I like hearing it.

It makes me feel at ease." The second Dragon Warrior replied.

Shifu was sitting in the hall way of the Jade Palace playing the flute gently.

"_It hurts having that dream where I was left alone as a child after my parents were kidnapped and destroyed by assassins._

_I never knew the warmth of a family and never fit in until now._

_I sense great sadness in her too." _He thought as the tears fell.

"Hey Shifu you okay or did you have a bad dream?" a voice said weakly.

He gasped seeing the second Dragon Warrior standing there but sat beside him.

She had wrapped a blanket around her.

"Did my music wake you?" he asked weakly.

"No it didn't. It's so nice. When you stopped, I was curious but I heard you crying." Carley told him.

The Master smiled weakly at her.

"Yes I was upset. I was having a sad dream." He answered softly.

"Was it about Tai-Lung? I'm sorry if I made things worse.

I always mess up. Besides when I'm ill, I have those kind of dreams." She said looking away from him.

"_This is my chance to try and reach her." _He thought as he heard her cough slightly but covered her mouth.

"Why are you always so nervous around me in training?

Yet around Po and Leah, you're okay?" he said.

"It's because I know you don't really believe in me, that I'm a joke like everybody else in my life thinks.

The only person who believes in me is Leah. She loves me for me and doesn't care that I'm…. different and need a cane to help me see.

Also Po is the same. He likes me for who I am and we have a lot in common.

You were sort of mean to him when he first arrived.

It's just Leah bonded with the Furious Five instantly while I can't seem to except for Po.

It takes me longer to make friends because I'm shy and not very confident.

Do you know what that feels like?

To want people to like you for you and not because you're different?

All my life others made my life a living misery.

That's why it's harder." She explained.

He saw tears fall down her face.

"I-I'm sorry!

You probably think I'm a loser too for showing how I feel!" she said sadly.

This nearly broke his heart seeing this.

"_She's like me emotionally, always hurting inside._

_I'm helping lift these clouds that hang over her." _He thought as he saw her look away from him..

"Dragon Warrior… Carley.

It's okay. You're not a loser.

I know I seem a little rough sometimes but that's because I hurt a lot too like you.

But I'm not like that since your Master brought peace to me.

You need peace too but Po cannot do that.

But maybe I can help.

I know you're shy and barely speak to the other Masters but we can fix that.

Why're you like that?

Don't wory I'm not angry about what you said." He told her.

"It's because I'm afraid… they'd judge me." She answered.

"Judge you?" Shifu asked confused.

"Yeah because I'm half blind and use a cane to help see and make people in the world Leah and I come from aware about it but some people hate it.

I'm not strong enough to ignore what they say or do." She told him.

Shifu understood because Leah had explained to him about this.

"I think they like you but know you're shy.

Just try, okay?" he told her wiping the tears away.

"Thanks. I've never been able to tell someone how it feels to hurt." She replied.

"I know but I can be a friend and we could have more talks like this." He replied.

"Yeah I'd like that.

You know Shifu you're not as mean as I thought." She said.

He chuckled but then coughed a little.

He then began playing the flute. She just sat there with her eyes closed immersed in the beauty of the music.

Later it was early morning but Po didn't hear the gong and was worried.

He then opened his door and went into the hall way but smiled.

Shifu and Carley were lying there asleep in the blanket on the floor.

"_Wow they didn't tear each other apart like Leah thought._

_She looks so peaceful along with Shifu._

_I wonder what happened last night?" _he thought leaving for the kitchen…

Tigress saw the proud expression on Shifu's face likw when one of them had done well.

To Shifu it was a sign of victory.

"What put you in a good mood?" she asked him.

"Nothing. I felt like it okay?" he said calmly.

Po smiled as he knew the real reason fo his Master's mood.

Leah and the others then entered.

"Hey have you seen Carley? She wasn't in her room last night." she said.

"She was with me. We... were talking." Shifu said.

Leah made a face. "I missed the fun?

Aw!" she said as the others laughed.

Po watched as Leah took a bowl of pao to her friend.

Carley was back in her room.

"Hey you look a bit better. Shifu told me you guys were talking." SHE SAID.

"Yeah we were unbottling things we bottled up inside.

He's not so bad." she answered smiling.

The talk with Shifu had brought a little peace to her.

Viper and the others were curious as Shifu was thinking about something and were going to find out what...


	7. Not Heartless Anymore

Don't Give Up

Ch 7

Shifu sighed as he watched the others train as well as Leah was tree walking.

He saw the second Dragon Warrior watched her friend leap from tree to tree.

"Come on! Try it." She said.

"N-No it's okay. Maybe later." The Dragon Warrior answered.

Po saw her hide behind a rock as the other Masters joined Leah.

"What's up with your friend?

Why is she shy around us?" Viper asked curious along with the others.

"She just needs time to know you guys, okay?

Right now she only talks to is Shifu and Po." She answered.

"And you. She and you are never apart." Tigress told her.

Carley sighed behind the rock overhearing them.

She had the Dragon Scroll with her.

She remembered Po's words.

"_There is no secret ingredient, it's just you." _Her Master's words echoed in his head.

She sighed looking at the mirror like scroll.

Shifu saw her but smiled sadly.

He had a feeling he'd see her later at night.

"does Po know you have that?" a voice said and the teen tuened around to see Shifu rgwew.

"Umm… sort of. I'll bring it back in a minute." She answered sadly.

He watched her walk off past the Furious Five and Leah who were leaping through trees.

"_She's really sad. _

_I wish rgwew was a way to help her break the ice._

_I must talk to Po." _He mused as he followed her into the Jade Palace…

Po was in the kitchen making soup as he came in.

"Po can we talk about your student?" he said to him.

"Sure. I'm not too busy." he replied to him.

"She is nervous around Tigress and the others but not around you, me or Leah.

Maybe we should intervene." Shifu told him.

He nodded thinking about it.

"Don't worry I'll think of something." Po replied.

Shifu then sat in the meditation room for a while playing his bamboo flute.

He smiled as the second Dragon Warrior came in. He knew how she loved listening to the music his flute made.

Tigress watched as the teen sat beside him listening to the music.

She seemed at ease.

Later that night Leah and the others saw her join them at the table wearing a black robe with tiny skulls and cross bones on the sash.

Leah smiled at that while the other Masters stared.

"She must be really sad if she's wearing that." Po thought as she took a bowl from him and walked to the table but accidentally tripped.

The others watched as the soup went all over Tigress and the others laughed.

"I-I'm sorry!

I didn't mean to!" Carley said nervously.

Tigress then growled.

"Sorry? Sirry?

Look at me! I'm a mess. Some warrior you are.

You're much worse than Po was when he first came here.

You're a loser! You'll never be strong enough to defeat darkness!

Why do you still stay?

Even Leah agrees with me!" she snapped angrily as she scratched Carley's face.

Po watched as tears fell from his student's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I only wanted to be a friend!" she said leaving the room and slamming the doors.

The others glared at Tigress after that especially Shifu.

He saw her sitting outside the Sacred Peach tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

She was very upset.

She then saw somebody jump onto the ground beside her.

He was wearing a ninja suit.

"Hey Dragon Warrior." he said softly to her. Carley hugged him but broke the embrace.

"What're you doing here? We haven't been together in a while." she said.

"Yeah my wife won't mind because she's busy looking after the kids.

Leah told me that you both moved here. I see you're living with Po and the Furious Five." he replied as he heard somebody come.

"I'd better go. I see you've lost weight." he said.

"So have you Mr S." she replied watching him leave.

She sighed sadly.

It was Po.

He wanted to check up on her after the soup accident.

"You okay after what happened? Tou know Tigress. She's a little rough around the edges sometimes.

Who was that ninja dude you were talking to?" he told her.

"He's a friend of mine and Leah's from far away.

II'm fine about eariler, okay?" she lied.

He could tell she was lying about that.

He sighed walking off. He had a feeling she would be with Shifu later.

But Leah was angry as she faced off against Tigress in a little late night training.

"How dare you say that to her? She was only trying to be nice to you!" Leah yelled as she sent Tigress flying through a wall.

"I don't care! She is never going to defeat anything and she's a Goth chick!

They're freaks!" Tigress replied but Shifu stepped in the middle.

"Stop it! You can kill each other in the morning in training." he said walking off into the infirmary room.

"Now why would he be going there?" Po thought.

Shifu sighed as he came to a bed with somebody inside. It was a red panda woman.

She had brown hair, gren eyes, wore a head band, wore a green gown. He'd saved her from some bandits in the Village eariler.

He was anxious for her to wake up so he could talk to her.

He didn't have to wait long because she began to turn around.

"What's going on?

Where am I?" she asked softly.

"It's okay. You're safe. You're in the Jade Palace." Shifu said gently to her.

"Thanks. My name's Naraka. Who're you?

I've never seen another one like me before." she said to him.

"I'm Master Shifu. I... saved you from bandits. Do... you remember?

What were you doing out there?" he told her.

"I... was looking for a place to call home. Thanks." she replied kissing him.

Shifu blushed at that. He had no idea Po was watching silently.

"Don't try to move, okay? You'll make your wounds worse.

I... don't want you to get worse." he told her. She smiled at that.

Later at midnight while Po and the others were asleep, he sat in the hall way playing his bamboo fute.

He was thinking about what had happened eariler.

He then saw the second Dragon Warrior join him.

"Hey you seem troubled.

Was it because of eariler with the soup? It was sort of funny." he told her.

"Yeah but I feel... like I don't belong with the Furious Five.

I know we don't fit in. I've been thinking about it for a while now.

I thought I would fit in for once, like with the little family you have here but it's not working out so maybe I should just go.

I know Tigress would be happy along with the others." Carley told him.

That shocked him hearing that, that he nearly dropped his flute.

He saw tears in her eyes as she looked away from him. He knew it was hard for her to fit in with life in the Jade Palace.

He then put a hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't do that. It would upset me and Po as well as Leah.

I know you feel this way but they don't know you yet because you're very shy but in time you'll fit in, you'll see.

I know oy was an accident because of... your sight but maybe you should tell them about your sight problems.

That way they might understand." he told her.

"No way! I get treated like a freak back home and I don't want that here too.

I don't wanna be treated differently because of it." she told him.

"Okay. I'm... jusy distracted tonight." he answered.

"Why? I thought Masters never lost their focus." she said to him.

"Come with me." he told her leading her to the infirmary.

Naraka was asleep.

A smile crossed the second Dragon Warrior's face at that.

"She's like you!

You like her, don't you?" she said.

Shifu nodded in reply nervously.

"MMaybe. But you know what happened to the last one I loved so much." he said as they sat in the meditation room.

"Yes I know but that mistake won't happen again.

Everybody deserves love even you.

You hurt more than me sometimes. Maybe being in love with her will make you happy again." she told him.

Shifu thought about that. He really liked Naraka because in the Valley there was nobody like him and it made him lonely.

"You're right. Everybody deserves love, even you and Leah. It's alright.

I know but I won't tell anybody unless you want me to." he answered smiling.

"Thanks. I won't tell anybody about you and Naraka.

I know you don't want the others to know." she told him.

Shifu smiled at that but laughed a little.

"You will fit in. We can be a family. I've always thought of that myself." he told her as they talked and enjoyed the music.

But Zabuki had entered the Jade Palace as Shifu kept playing the flute.

He had made himself unseen to the Furious Five except for the second Dragon Warrior.

"What do you want?

Get out of here before I alert the others!" Carley yelled taking a stance.

Zabuki cackled as he sent her to her feet.

"I don't think so. They don't like you so join me. I'll make you feel like you belong.

What do you say?" he told her.

"Over my dead body!" she answered him.

"I see Tigress and you had a fight eariler from your face.

Besides I'll hurt Naraka if you don't help me!

How would that feel seeing your Master's love destroyed?" he told her as he faded...

Shifu saw worry in her eyes.

"What's up?" he asked her.

She sighed and decided to tell him.

"Zabuki just showed up unseen to you guys but me. He wanted me to help him but I refused." she said.

A sad smile crossed his face.

"Don't worry we'll handle it. I am... proud of you.

Your judgenent wasn't clouded by his darkness." he said.

"Thanks. Nobody's ever said that to me." she told him.

Tigress and the others watched them.

"Looks like they're good together.

I wonder what they're talking about?" Leah said.

Po chuckled as he remembered seeing Shifu getting kissed in the infirmary.

"Oh I might have an idea..." he told them.

The others realised the other Dragon Warrior seemed at ease around Shifu.

In the early sublight of the morning Shifu went to the infirmary where Naraka was.

He'd brought a bowl of noodles with him.

His heart was pounding faster than in training as he saw her wake up.

"Good morning Master." she said to him.

"M-Morning. I-I brought you something to eat.

How're you feeling?" he told her.

She giggled a little at his nerves.

"Arigato Shifu.

I'm feeling a bit better." she replied to him.

His heart jumped as if it were doing a perfect split.

"You okay?" Naraka asked him.

"Y-Yeah just in awe at your... beauty." he answered softly.

He then felt her lips on his cheek.

Something was stirring but it was worth it.

Zabuki cackled watching this.

He knew Love was Shifu's weakness and he would exploit it in battle...


	8. In My Heart part 1

Don't Give Up

Ch 8

It was raining outside the Jade Palace but Shifu was out there outside the Sacred Peach tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

He had a lot of things on his mind especially Naraka.

"_Why is it I'm nervous around her?_

_Normally I'm tougher than steel but in her presence I'm weak._

_Is what the second Dragon Warrior said true, that I deserve Love?_

_I know why it's hard for me because the only person besides Oog-way I loved so much is gone._

_Would she like me if she knew I hurt?" _the Master thought as his fur was soaked by the rain.

He didn't mind though. He was used to such tough weather.

"Hey what're you doing out here?

It's raining!

Aren't you going to catch cold?" a soft female voice said as Naraka sat beside him.

"I'm fine.

Just thinking about…. Things." He said distracted looking into her green eyes.

"It's okay Shifu I feel that way about you too.

Your heart seems careful and sad.

Is that why it's hard for you to love?" she said.

Shifu's heart beat raced at her words.

"I like you that way too but if you knew why my heart hurts, would you still love me?

I found and raised Tai-Lung but…. I loved him too much.

My love and pride blimded me to the monster he was becoming.

But it's my fault.

My pressure on him made him that way so I've been afraid to open my heart to others ever since." He told her.

A single tear fell down his cheek at that.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault.

At least the Dragon Warrior stopped him in time and brought back your happiness.

You should open your heart more often.

Besides I was abandoned as a child after my parents were killed by Zabuki.

I've grown up alone and searching for somebody like me and I found it.

In you Master." She told him wrapping her arms around his waist.

Po saw him laugh a little bit as he walked back into the Jade Palace with Naraka.

"Who's this?

She's the one you've been spending time with, isn't it?" he said to him.

"Yes. Her name is Naraka. I saved her from bandits in the village a few nights ago.

Yes we like each other but the others can't know.

They wouldn't understand." He told his student.

But he saw Leah run in followed by the other Masters.

"What's wrong?" Po asked her.

"Zabuki. He took Carley." She said.

Po got very nervous at that.

"Where did he take her?" Rashan asked her.

"To his world. We've got to help her, please!" Leah answered him.

Shifu understood how she felt.

"Don't worry we'll get her back! I know how much she means to you." He said looking at her and then Naraka.

Leah then stepped outside the Jade Palace for air.

She then saw somebody appear.

"Miza what're you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"I came to help you get her back." He answered softly as he opened a portal.

It led to the shadow world.

"_I know I should wait for the others but there's no time!_

_She could be hurt or worse!_

_Zabuki you lay a paw on her and I swear you'll face my wrath!_

_That is my word." _She thought leaping into the portal and it vanished.

In the shadow world Zabuki was hurting the second Dragon Warrior by having his ninjas beat her and hurt her emotionally.

He wanted her to unleash the Black Heart Dragon but she refused.

He had put her in a cage of shadows.

Her body ached from the wounds but her heart hurt more from Zabuki.

"You know you can make this stop.

Just let me devour your light and unleash the Black Heart Dragon." Zabuki told Carley.

"Never! I would never betray my Master or the others.

T-They're like family." She said.

"Too bad." He said running at her with a shuriken but was sent flying.

"What's going on?" Zabuki growled in rage as his orange eyes blazed with anger.

"Leah! I can't believe you came!

Where's Po and the others?" Carley said hugging her.

"They're on their way but I can hold his attention." She replied.

She gasped at her friend's wounds and cuts and was shocked.

"_How dare he?_

_How does he think this is okay?_

_Don't worry we'll make it okay and bring light back to the darkness he's trying to make you help create." _She thought as she kept attacking him.

Zabuki chuckled at Leah.

"Why even bother to stop me?

Your friend couldn't even stop me and she's supposed to be the second Dragon Warrior?

Yeah right!" he yelled lunging at her slashing her arm.

Leah gritted her teeth in agony as Po and the others arrived.

"Are you okay?" Po asked her.

"Yes I'm fine but don't worry about me, protect Carley!

She needs medical aid." Leah replied to him.

He saw the state of his student and it nearly broke his heart.

Shifu could see anger well up inside of him.

"You're…. So dead when I'm through with you!" he yelled as magical energy surrounded him and Zabuki.

Tigress and the others heard Zabuki scream in agony as he left this world.

Po calmed down as he landed on his stomach.

"_It's over._

_They're safe, all safe._

_I promise I won't let anything harm you guys."_ He thought as a portal opened and they went through it.

Po had Carley in his arms.

Shifu saw how worried he was.

But as they left, there was a huge roar as a dragon appeared out of the shadows.

It was the Black Heart Dragon.

"At last I've been released thanks to the Dragon Warrior!" he snarled.

Meanwhile back at the Jade Palace Po was very troubled for his student.

He couldn't believe Zabuki had done that to her.

Leah then joined him in the kitchen as he ate.

"... How is she?" he asked her sadly after swallowing a cookie.

"I don't know. Shifu spent all night in there. He said it would take a while for her to heal.

She's asleep for now.

This is gonna destroy her, shatter her power to use the Four Tailed Dragon of Confidence.

She mightn't be the same after this and it scares me." she answered.

Tigress felt a bit sorry for her.

She knew that she never got along with her.

"Leah I'm... sorry about what happened." she said softly to her.

"Yeah right! You don't care about anything or if anyone precious to you is lying in the infirmary and you don't know if it'll be okay!" Leah replied.

Sha-Kia saw the sadness in her sister's amber eyes.

"No Sha-Kia she's right.

I don't care about anybody else, only myself and that's why I'm weak.

Leah just pointed it out to me.

I knew that but my eyes were blinded." Tigress told her walking off.

Shifu watched as Leah was in the training hall working off anger and steam on the Clubs of Oblivion.

He sighed sadly.

He knew how much she cared.

Naraka watched as he drank tea.

Viper then joined Leah in the training room.

She saw her fall to the ground.

"You're upset and you miss her.

Tou feel like it's your fault but it wasn't.

Zabuki wanted to use her to scare Po into helping him but it seems to have scared you badly.

You should go to her. That's where your heart tells you to go." Viper said to her.

"Yeah I know.

At least he didn't bring the Black Heart Dragon back, right?" Leah replied softly.

"Right. She held him off as long as she could but it wasn't enough." Viper told her.

"Thanks for being a friend." Leah told her.

But Shifu saw Zeng arrive looking freaked out.

"What is it?" he said.

"Come with me!" Zeng told him as they left the temple...


	9. In My Heart part 2

Don't Give Up

Ch 9

A/N Hey guys I'm glad you're enjoying this. Here's the next part. Oh yeah I can explain about the part with the flute. In the movie I love Shifu's flute solo. It's so awesome, it makes my heart fill with joy or peace because it's so amazing so I had to put something relating to that in the chapter. Enjoy

Leah smiled sadly as she arrived at the infirmary.

She had an idea of how to bring her friend back.

Shifu had taught her.

"_Please let this work._

_We need your help to stop the Black Heart Dragon." _She thought as she closed her hands and entered Carley's mind.

She found herself in a forest and heard flute musi like Shifu's.

_It was leading her to her friend, the one she missed._

_Leah gasped as she came to a swamp like paradise and found somebody meditating beside a mud lake._

_She wore a silver kimono._

"_Carley! I found you!" she said to the teen._

_The teen opened her eyes and smiled at Leah._

_Hey beautiful. I know why you're here._

_I'm coming back. _

_I know how to stop the Black Heart Dragon." She told her as a portal opened and they went through it…_

Leah then found herself back in the infirmary but watched as Carley's eyes opened.

"Hey you're awake!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I told you I'd come back. Besides we've still got to kick the Black Heart Dragon's butt!" Carley replied.

Leah watched as her friend got up out of the bed.

Po and the others saw them walk into the kitchen.

"Hey you're okay!

That's good because we're going to need your help." Po said.

"Let me guess. The Black Heart Dragon is tearing the Valley apart and we've got to stop him

"Hey I told you I'd come back." She replied getting out of the bed.

"_What's she up to?" _Po thought as he and the other Masters followed him and them.

Shifu was holding the Black Heart Dragon off as best he could but he was weakening.

The Black Heart Dragon cackled as he picked Shifu up in his talons.

"Nice try Shifu but you won't defeat me.

The energy your precious Dragon Warrior used to defeat my Master runs in my veins!

Just surrender!" he yelled but watched as he was sent to his feet by Po's magical energy.

"Let him go you freak! This is between you and us!" he yelled as he and the Furious Five took fighting stances.

"Yeah prepare to get your butt kicked!" Leah said as she and Carley joined in the fight.

The Black Heart Dragon cackled as he sent the Furious Five to the ground with various wounds.

Only Po, Leah and Carley were standing.

"You thought you could defeat me?

You're wrong! Even your fellow warriors and Master failed so just give up!

I have won!" the Black Heart Dragon yelled in triumph but anger flowed theough the second Dragon Warrior's veins along with Leah's.

"It's time." Carley said.

"What do you mean it's time?

Time for what?" Po asked her.

"You'll see." She replied as she breathed deeply and focused her mind on protecting the Valley but more importantly her friends.

Shifu gasped as her body was surrounded by purple energy as she lifted off the ground and became a glowing star.

"Master what is she doing?" Viper asked Shifu.

"It's the one thing that can destroy the Black Heart Dragon.

It's the Star of Love, the one thing the Black Heart Dragon fears.

I thought only Rashan could do this." He answered.

Carley smiled as she reached full power in the attack.

I believe in my friends, my Master and Leah.

_But more importantly I believe this will stop the Black Heart Dragon and put things right._

_So that those precious to me may be safe." _She thought as white light shot from her hands and hit the Black Heart Dragon in the chest.

"No!

This can't be happening!" the Black Heart Dragon screamed as he turned into ashes and faded.

The others were amazed as well as Leah as their friend landed on the ground but the purple aura was still around her body.

Rashan watched secretly as Carley used her power to heal her fellow warrior's more serious wounds especially Shifu's.

"How is she doing that?

It's awesome!" Po said.

"She used the last bit of power of the Star of Love to help us because she cares about us." Leah answered.

She watched as Carley fainted but caught her.

"Is she okay?" Sha-kia asked her.

"Yes she'll be fine. She just needs time to heal from this battle and from her wounds in the shadow world." Shifu answered as Po carried her as they went back to the Jade Palace.

Shifu watched as Naraka hugged him gently when they returned.

"I'm so glad you're alright.

I was so worried about you when that thing started to attack the Village." she said.

"I know but it's okay.

He won't be coming back thanks to Carley." he told her clutching his stomach in agony.

The wound the Black Heart Dragon had given him had gotten worse.

"Shifu!" she yelled as he fell to the ground.

"Take him to the infirmary at once! Along with the second Dragon Warrior.

We can't afford to lose them both!" Tigress ordered as Po left at once with them.

Leah followed him.

She was worried for them along with Po.

Rashan watched thinking about the past.

He couldn't believe somebody other than him used the Star of Love to defeat the Black Heart Dragon.

He was impressed.

"She is more than she thinks she is.

Shifu is making good progess with her in terms of spirit.

But soon Po must learn the truth about himself.

I know it'll hurt but it has to be done." he thought entering the training room.

He was working out on the equipment with amazing prowess like the Furious Five.

Viper was working out on the fire course.

She saw sadness in his jade green eyes.

"What sadness engulfs your soul brother?

Is it to do with Po?" she said.

Rashan nodded to her.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you or Po yet." he replied to her.

She understood.

Po looked a little freaked out as he and Leah were in the kitchen.

For some reason he couldn't focus on making noodles.

"Are you okay?

You look out of it.

Something happened during the battle, didn't it?" Leah asked him.

"Yeah those voices came back, the ones from that dream I told ya about.

I don't know why. It's like our battle with the Black Heart Dragon triggered something in my mind but I don't know what." he explained.

"Maybe it's just worry because two people you care the most are in the infirmary and you don't know if they're gonna be okay." she said her voice beginning to crack.

He understood as he saw her leave.

Naraka had been the same with Shifu since they... were in love, true love.

"It's not because of that, it's something more but I can't remember." Po whispered to himself.

Leah heard a familiar sounding soft voice as she entered the infirmary.

"Hey Leah.

Did we beat the Black Heart Dragon?" Carley asked softly.

"Y-Yeah we did.

Thanks to you using the Star of Love." Leah answered as a smirk crossed her girl friend's face.

"Yeah I remember now.

How's Po and the others?

Are they okay?

What about Shifu?" she asked Leah.

"They're fine but Shifu's in here too. The wound in his chest got serious and they had to use stitches to heal it.

He's asleep." Leah answered her.

"Maybe music would wake him up." Carley suggested to her.

Leah watched as her friend touched the bamboo flute and brought it to her mouth.

Soft gentle music sprung forth from it.

Leah was surprised by that.

Naraka saw Shifu's ears twitch to the music.

It was calling his soul back to this world, the world of the living and it seemed to be working.

"W-Where am I?

Why am I in the infirmary?" he said softly as Carley stopped playing and put the flute back on his table.

"Sorry but it was the only way to wake you up." she told him.

A smile crossed his face.

"I understand." he replied.

"The wound the Black Heart Dragon gave you was very bad so you blacked out.

We brought you here but it's healed.

Just don't try not to move too much.

They put stitches to heal it." Naraka explained to him.

"Thank you.

I... never knew any of you cared about me." he said.

"We do because we're family.

You're like the father." Leah told him.

A soft chuckle came from Shifu's throat.

She then heard a soft sound of crying come from Sha-kia's room.

She was curious and went in.

Sha-kia was lying on her bed in a ball.

"Are you okay?

I sort of heard you crying." she told her.

"Yes I'm not okay. It's Tigress.

She's mad at me, well she's always mad at somebody.

She found out my secret, that Po and I like each other.

She wants me to break up with him or she'll tell Shifu and things will be worse.

She doesn't understand how we feel.

Po's a great guy and somebody I could truly love.

I know he feels the same way.

He told me during training.

But then my sister Tigress over heard Po telling Mantis.

What can I do?" Sha-kia explained to her.

This made Leah angry.

"You don't have to break up with Po if he makes you happy.

She's just very jealous because you have something she can never grasp.

Love.

Besides I know how you feel having to keep your relationship secret.

Carley and I are in true love too but we have to hide it because others in the world we come from wouldn't understand.

Besides Shifu would understand.

He's in love too with Naraka." Leah answered.

A smile came to the tiger's face as her eyes lit up.

"You're right! Everybody needs Love.

Thanks Leah. You're a cool friend. " she told her.

"I know. Let's go get diner." she replied as they left the room...


	10. Without Love we are Weak

Don't Give Up

Ch 10

A/N Hey guys here's the next chapter. The song that Shifu is singing is something I just made up because his solo was stuck in my head and it's about how he feels about Naraka. I hope you enjoy.

Shifu saw that his Dragon Warrior was distracted while eating.

That bothered him.

"Are you okay Po?

You hardly touched the soup." He said to him.

"I'm fine Master. Just busy thinking, that's all." He replied to him sadly.

Leah saw tears in his eyes.

"_Tigress must've got to him about Sha-kia._

_That's not fair._

_He and Sha-kia like each other." _She thought as she finished her bowl.

Shifu watched as Po left along with Leah.

They were sitting under the second Sacred Peach tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

"Did Tigress bother you earlier about how you feel for her sister?

It's okay. You can tell me." She said to him.

Po nodded showing her his hand.

There were scratches over it and it looked sore.

"S-She did this to me when I tried to tell her how I feel for Sha-kia.

She doesn't understand.

Sha-kia is so awesome.

She gets me like nobody else ever did." He answered as tears fell.

Shifu sighed as he listened to him and Leah.

"So that's why he was distracted at dinner.

I must speak with Tigress and Sha-kia." He told himself as he sat by the moon pool and played his flute.

Inside of his heart, he was holding all the feelings he had for Naraka.

It then began to sing.

_Why can't I_

_Tell her?_

_The way I feel inside?_

_Is it fear?_

_It's something more that I want to explore_

_But I'm afraid _

_Because the last time I loved anyone_

_It messed me up but maybe things can change._

_In my heart of sadness_

_You are the only light_

_So please shine on me_

_Show me what it means to love_

_And help me let go_

_Let go…_

_Maybe I can have this_

_And not be worried_

_Or try to push things with_

_My foolish pride _

_Like before_

_In my heart of sadness_

_Shine on me_

_Help me believe_

_That I deserve Love_

_Deserve it._

_But what if I change her_

_Mess her up?_

_Like Tai-Lung?_

_But maybe this is a second chance_

_In my heart of sadness_

_You are there giving me_

_The strength _

_To carry on_

_And now I'm not alone_

_Anymore._

He finished singing.

He then felt somebody beside him.

It was Naraka.

"…. I didn't know you were there." He said blushing but no answer as she kissed him.

"It's okay Shifu.

You're awesome." She replied to him.

Po smiled sadly watching them.

"_They're just like Sha-kia and me." _He thought sadly.

Shifu watched as Tigress approached him.

"You wanted to see me Master?" she said.

"Yes I did. It's about your sister and the Dragon Warrior." he began seeing tension in those amber eyes of hers.

"They don't belong together! Besides Sha-kia is meant to be my heir of the Tiger style of Kung Fu.

How am I supposed to let her be a Master when she's flirting with Po!" she yelled at him.

Her words were like a fierce wind cutting into his fur.

"She has plenty od time to be a good warrior but she needs this love and you know it too.

It's just you want to hold onto the illusion of control on her.

Like you with Tai-Lung." he told her.

"Yes Master. I understand." she replied leaving/

He sighed as Sha-kia sat beside him.

She looked worried.

"Don't worry child go to Po, be in love with him." he told her.

"B-But what about Tigress?" she said scared.

Shifu understood the powerful hold Tigress had on her.

"Don't worry it's okay." Shifu reassured her.

"Thanks Master. I'll go find him." she told him walking off...

Po was in his room sad and freaked out.

It was one in the morning and lightning kept him awake.

He then heard a knock on his door as Shakia walked in.

"Are you scaed of thinder?

Let me help.

It's alright. Shifu talked to my sister. We can be together again." she told him as she lay on the floor beside him as she wrapped her arms around him trying to make the fear go away.

"T-Thanks. Don't tell the others that I don't like thunder.

i... missed you." he whispered as they lay there in each other's presence...

But a pair of orange eyes watched angrily.

"Soon you'll be taken care of!" Tai-Lunng thought as he crept into Tigress's room...


	11. Wind

Don't Give Up

Ch 11

Tigress smiled widely as she saw Tai-Lung in her room.

"Hey you miss me? I know you've been wanting me since our little… battle on the bridge." He told her.

"Yes but does Shifu know you're alive?

If he catches you, we're both dead.

Po and the others wouldn't understand." Tigress replied sadly.

"I know that's why I came.

Come away with me lotus blossom and Love shall be ours.

Nobody will stop us.

What do you say?" Tai-Lung replied.

She then thought about it as thoughts of Sha-kia and Po floated through her mind.

"I'll go with you. Somebody told me lately that everybody deserves love." She said kissing him.

"Let's go now before they awake." He said softly as they left.

Po smiled waking up in the morning with Sha-kia by his side.

His heart was beating twice as fast.

"Tigress is gone!" they heard Shifu yell.

Sha-kia then went to her sister's room along with Po.

"_Why would she run off like this?_

_Was she still mad at me being with Po?" _she thought standing in her sister's room.

Leah was pretty curious about it herself along with Carley and the others.

"She left a note.

Maybe it'll explain." Naraka said to Sha-kia softly.

Dear sister.

I have left the Jade Palace and being a Master in the path of another calling.

What is it you ask?

It is Love.

Somebody I cared about since teen hood has returned and things are working out between us.

I leave you Sha-kia the Master of the Tiger style of Kung Fu.

I know I never say it but I am proud to call you my sister and hope you will keep doing so.

Tigress.

It read.

Po and Shifu were amazed but curious wondering who it was that had captured Tigress's heart but had a feeling who it could be.

"I guess she felt she had to do this because it would make her happy." Po heard Sha-kia say softly as she left with Po.

Viper and the others were stunned by the news but understood as they were in the training hall working out.

Later Leah saw Sha-kia by herself.

She looked pretty sad.

"Let me guess you're bummed because of Tigress leaving." She said softly.

She nodded in reply.

"Yes but can you keep a secret?

I don't really want to be the Master of her style of Kung Fu,

Po and I are making our own combination kung fu style but we didn't tell Shifu yet." She replied smiling sadly at her.

"It's okay.

I know you want to be original and not a clone.

I think that's a cool idea.

What're you going to get Po for his birthday?" Leah replied to her.

"It's his birthday soon?" Sha-kia asked her.

"Yep in a couple of days." Leah replied smiling.

"I'll think of something." Sha-kia replied to her.

But right now Po was nervous.

His teenage cousin Ziko was here.

His parents had sent him here to learn spiritual balance.

He was sixteen, had brown eyes and wore a black leather jacket.

He had his lip pierced with a gargoyle on it and I Pod ear buds in his ears.

"You okay?" Viper said to him.

"Sort of. Ziko looks and acts a…. little weird.

Hoe am I going to teach him?

We have nothing in common!" Po replied as his student entered.

"Hey who's this?

He looks awesome!" Carley asked her Master.

Ziko took out his ear buds.

"H-Hi. T-The's name's Ziko.

I'm Po's cousin.

You must be the second Dragon Warrior.

You look cool too… plus you know how I feel." He said pointing to her symbol cane.

"Thanks dude. I see you like music and that you're a Goth.

I think we'll be really good friends." She told him.

"Really?" he asked softly.

"Oh yes. She loves music a lot and is a Goth too." Po snswered.

A smile crossed Ziko's face at that.

"Cool." He simply told them.

"_He has a visual impairment too but his cane's folded up in his trouser pocket._

_I don't blame him for hiding it and wanting to look normal in front of the Masters." _She thought as she walked off.

Leah smiled as her girl friend told her about Ziko.

"Does Po know his cousin's half blind?" she asked her.

"Nope I think he wants to keep it to himself.

I understand how he feels." Carley told her.

Po was going through Ziko's stuff but found books, comics and a mini DVD player with anime DVD's.

"Somebody's really into the oriental stuff." he thought as he found the symbol cane.

"Ziko has one of these too like my student but why?

Maybe I should ask Leah." he thought as he went out of the room with the cane in his hands.

Leah was in her room listening to music and meditating.

"Hey Leah can I ask you something?" he said to her.

"Sure what is it?" she asked him.

He showed her the cane.

"I found it in Ziko's trouser pocket and I was curious." Po told her.

"He's half blind like my friend and your student.

He mustn't want to tell anyone about it." she answered him.

"Oh okay.

I wonder where Ziko is?

I wanna talk to him about this." Po said to her.

"He's with the others." she told him.

She watched as he left.

Ziko was talking to the other Masters, telling them about himself.

He was already liking Mantis and Monkey along with Viper.

He then went quiet as Po walked in holding the cane.

"I-I can explain dude." he told him.

"It's alright I know." Po told him.

"What's going on?" Viper asked them.

Ziko sighed before talking.

There was no getting out of it...


	12. Here I Am

Don't Give Up

Ch 12

The other Masters stared at Ziko.

"What do you use that white cane for?" Crane asked him.

"I guess you should know. I'm half blind, have sude vision and night vision problems along with my retinas slowly dying.

It's part of a rare condition I have called BBS.

I've had it since I was born.

The cane helps make others aware but it drives other kids away or they hate me.

That's why my parents sent me here because I'm a burden to them." Ziko explained taking the cane back from Po and walking out of there.

"_Poor Ziko that was rough having to tell them that._

_Maybe Carley should tell them that she's the same._

_They seem to understand." _Leah thought.

Po had noticed Carley had gone very quiet later that night at dinner.

"Is she okay?" he whispered to Leah.

"Yes she's fine. She's normally like this.

It's just she's like Ziko, she's half blimd and her retinas are slowly dying too.

She has the same condition Ziko has but okease don't tell the others,okay?

Just keep it a secret for now." She whispered back.

He nodded as he watched his student leave.

"_I never she was different like that. I thought she was just very shy but now I know the truth." _He thought sadly as he walked out of the kitchen.

Ziko sighed sadly listening to Tenacious D on his I-Pod.

"Spo much for fitting in at this place.

They're gonna treat me like a freak here too.

Po would probably treat me as if I were dumb like my parents do." he thought listening to the heavy metal music.

He was surprised to see Leah come in.

"What're you doing here? Gonna make me feel like a freak?" he said.

"No way!

I'm not that kind of person.

Besides the second Dragon Warrior, my best friend knows what you're going through.

She has BBS too and hiding it from the other Masters because she doesn't wanna be treated differently.

She has a symbol cane too but hid it as soon as we moved to the Jade Palace." Leah replied to him.

A smile crossed his face hearing that.

"Cool. Somebody in this place is like me! What does she look like?

What's her name?" Ziko said excitedly.

Leah laughed as she led him to Carley's room and he saw her through the crack in the door.

"She's the one that talked to me when I first came here!" he told her.

"Wow maybe in the morning you guys should meet. I've a feeling you'll have lots in common." leah replied as they left...

Ziko thought about that as he drifted off to sleep that night...

Po smiled sadly as he checked up on him later that night.

He hoped he could get through to him...


	13. A Place to Call Home

Don't Give Up

Ch 13

Sha-kia smiled as she watched both Dragon Warriors together relaxing by the Pool of sacred Tears after a hard day's training.

Po sighed looking up at the sky. Rain clouds were looming.

"What's up? I've never heard you this quiet before except for when you're eating up a storm." Carley said to him.

"Sorry just thinking about Ziko and how I have to train him to carry on my style of Kung Fu.

His parents made him come here to get confident in himself but they're so pushy like Shifu on him.

I'm not surprised he's a Goth." He replied.

"Yeah I know he looks daunting but things are more than they appear.

He's a nice guy like you Po.

He's a Goth because that scene fits how he feels, depressed and lonely with nobody to call friend.

Believe me I know.

I can see it in his eyes.

He's trying to be a normal kid even though he knows he can't." she told him.

"You're right. Maybe we should talk to him, make him feel like this could be his home and that we can be his family and friends!" Po told her smiling.

"Thanks for the wisdom.

You rock!" he told her.

"Me? What did I do?

I was just helping out." Carley told him.

"Yes but your helping out solved a dilemma for me.

That's a trait of the Dragon Warrior, knowing what to say when others need advice in times of great stress." He said as she looked away.

"_Ziko's not the only one who needs help with self confidence._

_I now know what's up when she gets all emo like that._

_She's hurting because of her being disabled._

_I wonder if Shifu knows._

_Duh! Of course he does!" _he thought putting an arm oh her shoulder.

"He's not the only one who needs help in self esteem.

I know. A friend made it clear to me last night at dinner.

So that's why you spilled the soup on Tigress by accident that night.

Because of your sight.

Don't worry you're not a freak to me.

Have you told the others yet?" he said softly.

"N-No and that's the way it's staying!

If they found out the second Dragon Warrior was disabled and going blind… they wouldn't understand.

In the world I come from, people treat me differently and some hate me and aren't willing to look beneath it.

I hurt because I know I disappoint my family back home since they expected great things but to them, I'm a loser and a failure.

That's the way it must be." She explained walking away to the Jade Palace using her symbol cane.

Po felt sorry for her watching that.

Leah then landed beside him.

"Hey Leah what's up?" he asked her.

"Nothing much. I was bored and doing some tree walking.

I heard you and Carley talking." She answered.

"Yeah she…. Seems so sad about being different.

Doesn't she know that she'should embrace it?

I'm different from the others and I'm okay with it." Po told her.

"Yes but in our world, the syndrome didn't reveal itself until she was fifteen so she thought she was normal until then.

I know you want to help but we should leave her alone for now until she feels okay." Leah answered.

"Yeah but what does she do when she's upset like that?" he asked.

"Music helps soothe the mood. Or creative writing." She answered him as they walked back to the temple.

Ziko was learning meditation from Shifu and was liking it.

In his mind he was flying through an open sky free as a bird.

It made him peaceful.

Viper chuckled softly seeing the look on Ziko's face.

"That rocked so hard!" he said.

"Ah so you like meditating?" Shifu asked the teen.

"Yeah. Along with yoga, cooking, music and anime and manga." He replied.

Leah walked into the kitchen with Po.

He wanted to whip up something.

Leah smiled at that as she made dumplings.

"Mmm…. That smells good!" he said.

"And what are you making chef?" she teased.

"Cookies with nuts and Oreo's broken up." He answered her.

"That sounds good." She replied.

She was starving after all that training they'd been through today.

They then heard flute music come from the meditation room where the Moon pool was.

Leah smiled. She had a feeling her friemd was with Shifu.

"How can you tell that?

Maybe she's in her room." Ziko said.

"I don't think so. She loves listening to Shifu's music and they have little chats." Po told him.

"Oh okay then." Ziko replied.

Shifu saw great depression in the second Dragon Warrior's soul and wanted to lift it.

They were like black rain clouds about to spit emotional rain.

"What troubles you that you're in... an emotional mood?" he asked.

"What makes you say that?" Carley told him.

"Because I can see it in your eyes.

I know you hide it from everybody except for yourself and me." he answered.

"It's just... the fear of the others finding out my secret, that I'm like Ziko in the sight department.

They would treat me differently and I hate that.

Here I... I just wanna be like a normal kid even if I know I can't." she replied.

He nodded as he looked into her eyes. Sometimes there was so much light in them but sometimes there was great darkness in them too.

He was scared of her ever becoming like Tai-Lung.

He knew how much she wanted to please her Master and the others and make them proud of her.

"What's wrong Master?

Something's on your mind.

I can see it in your mind and in your eyes." she said.

"Don't worry about it Dragon Warrior in training.

It's nothing." he told her.

Now she was curious but knew not to push him too far with questions.

She then listened as he went back to playing his bamboo flute.

The music filled her soul with great joy but also made her feel at peace.

But a wolf teen in Goth like ninja gear had snuck into the Jade Palace.

Her name was Jori and she had no chioce.

She was Shifu's niece from Japan and she wanted to be a ninja badly but her father would only train her if she made the Dragon Warriors his.

To do that, she had to play a very special flute that would enter their souls and make them want to leave the Jade Palace and the Furious Five but she couldn't do it.

Shifu knew what she was here for but knew she wasn't a threat and wouldn't do what her father asked.

"Jori it's okay.

I know why you're here.

He made you come, didn't he?" he said softly.

She nodded as she came out of the shadows with glowing red eyes.

"Yes but I won't do it!

I know you need them to protect the Valley. Besides I accidentally destroyed the flute.

But I can never return home." she answered him sadly.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Carley asked her.

"My father said if I didn't do it, then I couldn't return home.

I always disappoint him all the time.

I nearly had a chance to impress him and start being a ninja.

That way he'd be proud of me for once." she told them nearly crying.

It broke Shifu's heart, hearing the sadness in his niece's voice.

"Don't worry child.

You can stay in the Jade Palace with us and learn to become a warrior unlike your father's men." Shifu told her.

"R-Really? Thank you!" she said hugging him but let go so as not to hurt him.

"You're welcome honey. I know how your father is.

He's power hungry and cruel hearted." he answered her as Po entered the room.

"Who's this?

She looks like Ziko but a ninja one." he said curiously.

"Her name is Jori and she's Shifu's niece.

She's gonna be living with us in the Jade Palace." Carley told him.

Po understood.

"Cool! You want a cookie?

They're fresh out of the oven." he told her.

"Thanks but I can't have sugar.

I hope you're not mad." Jori told him.

"It's cool. I understand.

I can't have sugar either.

He'll get over it." Carley whispered.

She smiled at that as Po scarfed down some cookies.

That made her laugh along with Carley as they left the room with him.

Jori felt like she would belong here in the Jade Palace.

She watched as Carley and Po were cooking dinner.

She hoped her father wouldn't understand how she was more like Shifu than him.

Leah smiled as the other Masters saw Ziko stare at Jori in wonder.

Like Po, he loved kung fu and ninjas but was nervous.

"She's hot!

But would she like me for me?" Ziko thought as he slurped soup with his chop sticks.

He had noodles hanging from his face that made him look like Shifu.

"Hey everybody I'm Shifu's son!

Now where's my flute?" Ziko joked as the others especially Jori, Carley and Leah.

"Oh man!

That was awesome!" Po said trying to stop laughing.

"T-Thanks!" Ziko replied to them.

Shifu sighed at that.

He noticed a star crossed look in both Jori and Ziko's eyes.

He smiled at that thought.

"So they're in Love!

This'll give Ziko a confidence boost." Po thought as he watched them leave as Sha-kia kissed him.

Shifu smiled at that.

He knew how they felt...


	14. New Beginnings

Don't Give Up

Ch 14

Ziko was sitting under the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

He was thinking about Jori. He really liked her but was afraid.

He knew she'd reject him for what he was.

"_Maybe she'll like me for me and not because I can't see well._

_Besides Po's in love with Sha-kia and she loves him for him." _He thought as he played an awesome guitar riff.

Po was impressed by that as he and Sha-kia spent their first night as husband and wife.

They had gotten married earlier knowing that they belonged together.

"What is that you're playing?

It's awesome!" he said to Ziko.

"I'm just playing around.

I'm trying to write a song to woo Jori but I'm afraid.

She probably won't like me because… of my sight problems." He told him.

"If she likes you, you won't have to hide yourself." Sha-kia said to him.

"Thanks guys." Ziko replied.

Shifu was very nervous after Naraka had told him… that he was going to be a father.

They'd only been married a week and it was already happening.

"_At least she might make the kid to be a kung fu lover and I can train it." _He thought as he was with her.

"Are you nervous about the child?

I am too. But I'm sure it'll be amazing like you Shifu." She said kissing him.

He smiled at that.

The next few days passed but Leah and the others noticed changes in Sha-kia.

She was very moody, had food cravings, gained some weight and had a small bump.

"She must be having a kid.

I wonder if she told Po yet." Viper said to them softly while Po was in the kitchen.

He was worried but excited at what Sha-kia had said this morning about him being a father.

The second Dragon Warrior saw that her Master was distracted and wondered what was wrong.

"It's... just I'm gonna be a dad! How cool is that?" he said to her.

"Awesome but are you afraid in case it mightn't wanna be the future Dragon Warrior and want to be something else?" Carley answered him.

"Yeah that could happen but if it does, Sha-kia and I will still love him or her no matter what they choose to do." he told her.

A smile crossed her face as they finished making noodles.

Later Jori watched as Carley and Po trained. He was focusing on unleashing her powers through chi.

Ziko then approached her nervously.

"Umm... hey Jori I wanna tell ya something.

I-I like you since yesterday when you showed up here." he told her. He felt like a fool.

But then he felt her lips on his and their piercings touched.

"I like you too Ziko.

I wanna know you." she replied as they broke the kiss.

"Awesomeness! She does dig me!" he thought as they went to the village.

A week passed but on the last night of it, Po was woken up by Sha-kia.

She was in pain.

"Hey honey what's wrong?" Po asked her.

"The baby... It's time." she whispered to him.

He was very frantic but knew he had to stay calm.

Viper then entered the room.

"What's wrong? I heard you from my room." she asked him.

"It's the baby! It's on it's way!" Po told her.

She then got some hot water and blankets.

It took until three in the morning but by early dawn the Jade Palace was filled with the sounds of two new borns entering the world.

Sha-kia gasped. The baby was very cute. It was a panda like Po but had Sha0kia's amber like eyes.

Po chuckled as it grabbed his finger.

"iT HAS YOUR STRENGTH. iS IT A BOY OR A GIRL?" HE ASKED.

"A girl. What're you gonna call her?" Viper asked them.

"We don't know yet.

We were thinking of calling her Suki like after the tea." Po said.

"I think that's a nice name. Suki it is." Sha-kia replied kissing Po.

Viper smiled as she left.

"Excuse me but the others need me." Viper told them.

Po nodded as she left.

Shifu was holding his child in his arms. It was a red panda like him and Naraka but had his eyes as it pulled off one of his long whiskers.

He gritted his teeth in agony at that.

"It's okay. It'll grow back besides Tai-Lung did the same when he was a baby." Shifu told Naraka as Viper saw the baby.

"It's cute. What's it called? Po and Sha-kia called their baby Suki." she told him.

"We don't know what to call him yet but we'll think of it. I can't wait to train him." Shifu replied.

It was a day of new beginnings and two families had just been born...


	15. Finding the Third Warrior

Don't Give Up

Ch 15

Po was feeling very guilty.

He'd accidentally been neglecting his student, the second Dragon Warrior's training.

But it wasn't his fault. He'd been busy with Suki and was also tired from her crying all night.

Shifu was the same with Hai- Ling his and Naraka's son.

He was tired but not too tired to train the Furious Five and the two Dragon Warriors.

But he kept falling asleep during the day.

"Poor guy. Hai's been keeping him up all night again as well as Naraka." Viper said.

Monkey agreed.

"Yeah Po's been the same too except he's been drinking a lot of tea." He told her.

Leah agreed with her.

"Yeah but that means we can do more stuff for Po's birthday." She told them.

"Yeah but Po hasn't been teaching Carley any new moves or in training since Suki was born." Crane told her.

"Yeah he's tight." Leah agreed.

She then went outside and saw Carley trying to tree walk.

"W-What're you doing?" she asked her afraid.

"Tree walking like a Shinobi." She replied to her.

"Come down before you nearly break something!" Leah told her.

She watched as Carley leapt from the tree she was into the next tree but fell and hit the grass.

"You okay?" she asked her.

"I-I'm fine." She said clutching her left arm.

Leah knew she'd broken her arm but knew she didn't want to be checked out.

"_I know you miss your Master but training to the extent that you nearly hurt yourself isn't good._

_Maybe I should talk to Po." _Leah thought as they walked back to the Jade Palace.

Po watched through the hole in his Dragon Warrior's door.

Carley was meditating while listening to Superchick on her speakers.

He saw the hurt in her eyes as black chi glowed around her body.

Chi was one of her powers as the second Dragon Warrior but it worked with her emotions.

He saw the room change and the walls turn grey.

Leah saw him standing there and touched him on the shoulder.

"Have you seen the mood she's in?" he said to her.

"She's like that because she misses you as a Master plus she broke her arm while tree walking or trying to." Leah explained to him.

"I know about that.

I feel bad but she knows I didn't mean to neglect training, right?

We need to get her checked out in case the injury gets worse." He told her.

"Yeah she knows it's because you're busy with Suki.

She doesn't want it checked out because she's trying to show the others that she's tough.

Like the thing Shifu said, the only things we collect at the Jade Palace are bloody knuckles and broken bones." Leah replied.

Shifu was playing his flute in the meditation room.

He then saw Leah enter the room.

He was nearly asleep again.

She then saw him fall into the Moon pool which woke him up.

"I was asleep, wasn't I?" he asked.

"Yep you were.

But it was funny!" she answered him.

She then explained to Shifu what was going on but he looked nervous.

"No student in the Jade Palace can use that kind of chi!

There's only force that could do it but I thought... he'd give up after Jori decided not to do his test." he answered her.

"Master what're you talking about? I don't... understand." Leah asked.

"The second Dragon Warrior is being enticed by the Warrior of Darkness. He used to train here until Darkness invaded him and changed him, using his chi for evil.

He is also related to Jori my niece." Shifu explained to her.

"What can we do? I won't let Darkness take her!" Leah told him.

"The only thing that can defeat it is love and those who are precious to her, the ones she cares about." he replied as she bowed in respect.

"Thanks Shifu." she said running off.

She then heard screams come from Carley's room and ran towards it.

She kicked down the door and saw her girl friend surrounded in a pool of dark energy.

A warrior in a ninja suit watched as she struggled against it.

"Let me control you, teach you and it'll go away!" he cackled to her.

"Never! I would never desert my Master or my friends for evil.

I'm no Tai-Lung or you!" Carley yelled as her eyes glowed with green light.

"Really?

The very same Master who's too busy to train you because he's looking after his new family?

Face it, you belong with me!" he told her but then Leah saw something appear on her friend's fore head.

It was a blue rose, a symbol of love as memories and thoughts of those she cared about and loved flowed through her mind.

Leah watched as the green aura destroyed the dark energy releasing the second Dragon Warrior.

"H-How did you do that?

Nobody has ever beaten my darkness and ignored it's call!" he told her.

Leah smiled at that.

"I am more than you think!" the second Dragon Warrior replied angrily weakening him as her eyes blazed with magical energy.

She watched as he vanished but fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"You okay? You were awesome!" Leah told her.

"Tired. Using these powers drains my energy.

It was close though." she told her.

Po wondered what had happened in there.

But Shifu had a vision speaking of a third Dragon Warrior but didn't know who it was but it was in the Jade Palace.

Po was amazed at that as he cooked noodles in the kitchen.

"I... think it could be anybody in this room, even Leah." he told Carley as she made soup.

Her left arm was in a cast.

"I wish... no it wouldn't work out." she said softly.

"What wouldn't work out?

You know you can tell us." he asked her.

"I wish that Leah could be the third Dragon Warrior, okay?" she answered blushing.

Po smiled.

He knew the truth about her and Leah.

"It's okay, I know why." he told her as they carried bowls out to the table.

Leah had this weird feeling as she ate, like the Universe wanted to talk to her.

"You okay?

You've been quiet since we started eating." Viper said to her.

"I-I'm fine." Leah answered softly.

After dinner, she saw Po unsheathing something.

It was the Dragon Blade, the weapon of the Dragon Warriors.

She noticed Shifu staring at it.

Her stomach hurt more as they used the sword.

"What's wrong?" Po asked Shifu as he stopped and put the sword on the table.

"Follow my lead." he whispered as they hid.

Leah then walked into the room.

Her heart felt a mystical feeling as she came towards the sword.

"I'll never know unless I try." she thought as she picked it up.

Suddenly the green emeralds in the hilt glowed as magical energy surrounded her.

Darkness then surrounded her but she heard a soft growl...


	16. The Truth can Hurt

Don't Give Up

Ch 16

Po was nervous as he sprang from his hiding place in the room and ran towards Leah's body lying on the floor.

"Are you okay?

C-Can you hear me?" he said nervously to her.

"Don't worry she'll be fine.

The magic of the Dragon Blade has drawn her into her mind.

She'll be back soon." Shifu answered his student.

_Leah's eyes opened slowly._

_She was floating in darkness until she heard a loud roar._

"_W-What's going on?_

_Who're you?" she asked herself._

_Suddenly the darkness filled with light as she found herself in a temple._

_She used her hand to shield her eyes from the bright light as it began to fade._

"_Am I dead?" she asked herself._

"_No you're not dead Dragon Warrior._

_You are in your subconscious. The power of the Dragon Blade sent you here." A voice said._

_She then saw who it belonged to._

_It was a silver and black scaled Chinese dragon with brown eyes like hers but were filled with love._

"_Why did… you call me the Dragon Warrior?_

_I thought only Po and Carley were the Dragon Warriors._

_Who're you?" Leah told him._

"_Yes but there is a third one and you are it, the Dragon Warrior of Love._

_Po is the Dragon Warrior of courage and Belief as well as Honour._

_Your friend is the Dragon Warrior of Inner Strength and Dreams._

_They have yet to meet their bonded dragon spirits." He told her._

"_What about me? What am I a Warrior of?" she asked curious._

_Her Dragon Spirit smiled._

"_You Leah are the Dragon Warrior of Love and Inner Beauty. You use your heart instead of your eyes to see what's inside a person instead of what they look like outside._

_I am Kiro-san your Dragon Spirit. We arew bonded through your heart and great power runs through our veins." He answered her._

_Leah thought about that as she looked into Kiro's dark brown eyes._

_It was like he was a mirror of her but in dragon form._

_She wanted to ask him but heard Po's voice calling along with Carley's._

"_Go back to them, we will speak again later." He said as bright light swirled around her and she vanished…_

Leah's eyes opened as she saw Po and Carley looking at her.

She was back in the Jade Palace.

"What happened?

Po told me you used the Dragon Blade." Carley said to her.

"I did.

It sent me into my mind." She answered her.

Po had a feeling there was more than what she was saying but watched as they walked out of the room.

"It's official then.

Leah is the third Dragon Warrior.

We must help her learn to use her powers wisely." Shifu told his student.

Po nodded as he bowed in respect.

He went to the kitchen to make dinner.

"I wonder what's up with him?

He seems… so distracted at the minute." Crane said.

Ziko agreed. He'd never seen his cousin like this before.

Meanwhile Carley and Leah were sitting in the branches of a tree outside the bunk house.

Leah was telling her about the astral journey she'd taken.

"I was floating in this darkness but then I heard this huge roar and bright light burst through the darkness blanketing it." She said.

"What happened next?

What was making that roar?" Carley asked.

She was riveted.

"I appeared in a temple, like the Jade Palace but different and I… thought I was dead.

But that bright light appeared again revealing a black and silver scaled Chinese dragon.

He had dark brown eyes like mine.

He told me that I was the third Dragon Warrior, the Dragon Warrior of Love and Inner Beauty.

His name was Kiro-san and he's my Dragon Spirit, all Dragon Warriors have one.

They're bonded through their hearts.

He told me that there were only three Dragon Warriors in all China, you, Po and me but our powers are different.

Po is the Dragon Warrior of Courage, Honour and Belief while you are the Dragon Warrior of Inner Strength and Dreams.

He said you hadn't met your Dragon Spirits yet.

But it was like… he was like me but in dragon form but I woke up before I got the chance to ask him." Leah finished.

Carley was in awe.

"That rocked!

I'm so glad you're a Dragon Warrior! Now you can fight beside us!

Who knows what other powers we have?

Maybe now you can use the Dragon Blade too." She told her excitedly.

Leah laughed at her friend.

"Don't worry.

I'm sure we'll find out soon enough.

We'd better go in.

Dinner must be ready by now." She told her as they landed on their feet on the grass.

But Carley heard a soft roar I

Leah noticed that.

"You okay?

You…. Look a little pale." She said.

"I'm fine Leah.

Trust me." She answered as they entered the bunk house.

Later Leah was meditating but was stopped by Po running into the room.

"What's up?

Why… do you look so worried?" she asked him.

"It's Carley.

I went to check up on her and I found her lying on the floor in her room." He replied nervously.

Leah then ran with him to her friend's room.

She was filled with fear as she entered her friend's room.

"C-Can you hear me?

It's Leah!" she told her softly.

"She must be on an astral journey like with you when you played with the Dragon Blade." Po told her.

"_He's right!_

_Her Dragon Spirit must've lured her into her subconscious. _

_I hope she's okay." _She thought.

_In her mind Carley was standing in a temple._

_Suddenly there was a strange book floating in the middle of the room._

_It's pages then fluttered fast as blue energy spurted from it._

"_W-What's going on?" she asked nervous._

_Bright light surrounded the room as she closed her eyes._

_She opened them after the light had vanished._

_There was a blue and green scaled dragon in front of her where the book had been._

_It had her aqua blue eyes._

"_Wow! My…. Dragon Spirit? Cool!_

_What's your name?" she asked softly._

"_M-Mine is Nakina." The Dragon Spirit replied._

_Carley noticed there was an aura of shyness around her._

"_She must be shy around new people… like I am._

_Maybe what Leah said about Kiro being her in dragon form was right." She thought._

"_What're you thinking Carley?" Nakina asked her._

"_I… I was wondering something._

_Are Dragon Spirits like their Dragon Warriors but in dragon form?" she answered._

_Nakina let out a laugh that sounded like bamboo flute music._

"_Yes… we are like the Dragon Warriors." She said._

_She saw a sad look in her friend's eyes._

"_Great. That means you can't see in the dark, lost your night vision and can't see sides, right?_

_Since you're like me." Carley said darkly._

_Nakina nodded._

"_Yes I have those same problems and share your insecurity and low esteem but we rise to the occasion when those precious to us are in danger or need us." She replied._

_Carley smiled hearing her Dragon Spirit's words._

_You're right!_

_Are…. We friends?_

_Because I like you." Carley asked Nakina._

_A smile crossed the Chinese Dragon's face._

"_Yes we are._

_We are bonded through our heart._

_Never forget that we'll always be friends like you and Leah._

_Go now." Nakina replied as green magic swirled around the teen and she disappeared…_

Leah was relieved seeing her wake up.

Carley found herself in her room.

"Hey guys what's going on?" she asked them.

"You were zoned out in here.

What happened?" Leah asked her.

"I found my Dragon Spirit or she found me." she answered.

Po didn't understand his student's answer.

"Don't worry. You'll understand soon enough." Leah told him as she saw a blue and green dragon tattoo on her girl friend's neck.

"It must be the mark of a Dragon Spirit.

I wonder if I have one too." Leah thought as she looked at her arm.

There was a long slender silver and black dragon tattoo on it.

"Wow cool!

I hope Po meets his soon." Carley said smiling.

They hung out and listened to music.

Shifu was very proud at the minute.

The third Dragon Warrior had been revealed and both Leah and Carley had bonded with their Dragon Spirits.

"Soon Po will meet his. I wonder if he's ready for it." Rashan said to the Kung Fu master.

"I'm sure he will be. He is the first Dragon Warrior after all." Shifu replied.

"Yes but it'll reveal itself after he learns the truth about himself.

I hope he will take it in stride." Rashan said as he left the room.

Leah watched as her friend wrapped her Master's present.

"It looks pretty.

He's gonna love it!" she said.

"Thanks. I hope he likes it." Carley replied.

Sha-kia was nervous later as she saw Po run off after talking with Rashan.

"I wonder what happened." she thought as she fed Suki.

Leah heard soft crying come from Po's room and wondered what was wrong.

"What's going on?

Is he okay?" she asked Viper.

"We don't know. He was with Rashan for a while and then he just stormed off and locked himself in his room.

We've been trying to get him to come out." she answered to her.

Leah understood as Carley used her chi to break the door down.

Po was sitting on his bed with a dragon shaped locket beside him.

He looked miserable.

"W-What happened when you were with Rashan?

Was it something bad?" she said to him.

He nodded to her.

"Yes it was but I'll only tell you since you're my student but don't tell the others, okay?

They wouldn't understand." he said depressed.

"It's okay, I won't tell them." Carley said softly putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Rashan told me I was... adopted by Mr Ping when I was a baby.

H-He found me in a cave after the Black Heart Dragon was defeated last time he came to this village.

My mother died protecting me by giving her life and letting the Black Heart Dragon devour her soul.

Rashan is my real father. He was the Dragon Warrior before me.

That's why I'm the Dragon Warrior. because my father was before I was born.

But it hurts knowing that he never showed up until now.

Mr Ping found this locket around my neck when he found me in that cave.

It has a picture of me with my parents.

I... feel betrayed by my adoptive father.

Now I don't know if I have a family." he explained to her through tears.

She then massaged his back calming him down.

"It's okay to be upset about this.

But maybe Mr Ping did it because he loved you like a father until Rashan returned but didn't know he would.

Besides you're wrong.

You do have a family." she replied to him.

"I do?

Where are they?" Po asked.

"They're here at the Jade Palace, the Furious Five, Shifu, Sha-kia, Leah, me , Naraka, Hai and me, we're all one big family.

We would never let amything hurt you and love you the way you would with us and maybe.you can keep the memories alive.

Those you care about are never gone, they're always in your heart even if they leave." Carley answered him.

A smile crossed his face as he realised that.

"You're right man!

Thanks for the advice." HE TOLD HER.

"No problem. It's just part of being a Dragon Warrior." she replied hamnding him a wrapped box.

"Happy Birthday Master." she said to him.

"Thanks." he told her unwrapping it.

It was a framed photo of them as a group.

He smiled at that.

"Wow! This... is awesome!

Thanks again." he told her.

"You're welcome." she said leaving the room.

Later he fell into a deep sleep when he heard a voice...


	17. A Hand to Hold

Don't Give Up

Ch 17

A/N This is the last chapter of this fic but don't worry I'm working on a sequel to it. I hope you enjoy!

Po was nervous as he heard a soft cackling as he lfloated in the darkness.

_Sudden;y something came towards him._

_It was a red Chinese dragon with purple scales and long scales._

"_W-Who're you?" he asked it._

"_Don't be afraid. I am Hiro._

_Your Dragon Spirit._

_Together you will be a more powerful Dragon Warrior like the other two._

_They already have their Dragon Spirits." He replied._

_Po then understood what Leah had been talking about along with Carley._

"_So this is what they were talking about!" he thought as the dragon swirled around him and they vanished._

_When they appeared, they were in the village but it was the time of the Black Heart Dragon's last attack._

_Po was angry at the damage._

_He then saw somebody he knew in the Dragon Warrior vlothes and wide brimmed hat._

_It was Rashan._

"_Get Po to a safe place!_

_We can't afford to lose him._

_It is his destiny to be the Dragon Warrior." He said to a female panda with green eyes._

_She wore a blue dress with lotus blossoms on it._

"_I promise that nothing will happen to you." She whispered to the infant as she put a dragon shaped locket around her son's neck._

_Hiro saw tears in Po's eyes as he kept watching._

_He then heard a scream and the Black Heart Dragon's dying roar._

_Po then ran towards the cave where the noises had came from and saw his mother had ascended but Rashan stared at him, then at the baby and took off._

_Hiro saw Po join him._

_There was sadness in his eyes._

"_S-She died, didn't she?" he said softly._

"_Yes… but it was to save your life._

_It was her love for you that gave her the strength to defeat the Black Heart Dragon._

_Together we will prevent more families from getting hurt this way but now we must leave." Hiro replied softly._

_Po understood as they vanished._

_They were in the darkness once more._

"_You must… protect your student and also be strong for her and your other Dragon Warrior._

_I sense darkness will try to entice her to leave you._

_You must use your big heart to stop it._

_Now return to them." Hiro told him….._

Po sighed as his eyes opened and he was still on his bed.

Fear gripped his body as he remembered what his Dragon Spirit had showed and told him.

"I won't let it happen, I promise." He told himself.

He then went for a walk to ckear his head and think on things.

He then went to Carley's room to check on her but heard her and Leah whispering about something.

He hoped that darkness wouldn't infect his student.

He cared about her too much.

Shifu and the others were in the main room preparing something.

"I hope he's in a better mood than before.

It is his birthday after all." Monkey told them.

"Yeah I wonder why he was in a bad mood in the first place?" Viper replied.

Sha-kia smiled as Po walked into their room while she was feeding Suki.

"Hey honey happy birthday!" she told him kissing him.

That improved his mood a little.

He then felt Suki wrap a tiny finger around Po's finger.

He chuckled at that.

"Thanks honey. I needed it." he replied softly letting go.

Shifu was worried.

"What's wrong Master?" Carley asked him.

"I sense darkness in the air." he said quietly.

He then heard Hai scream loudly as he cried.

This worried the elderly Master as he ran towards his and Naraka's room.

A dark energy had began to enter Hai.

"Why're you doing this?" Shifu ordered at once.

The dark cloud laughed at that.

"He's what I'm looking for!

Somebody to train as my student!" it said as it became a warrior in a black hooded cloak with gloing red eyes.

Shifu wanted to stop him but he had Hai in his arms.

"As usual Shifu your weakness has cost you something that is precious to you." he hissed fading away.

The others saw Shifu sink to his knees in agony.

Naraka wept bitterly as she hugged him.

Po felt sorry for Shifu as Carley and Leah joined him.

"Don't worry Shifu as long as we have hope that he's out there, we'll find him!

That is a promise!" Po said as they bowed sadly to him.

"Thank you. I know you three will dind him.

I believe in you." Shifu said to them.

Sadness was in Leah's eyes as she was thinking about something.

In the world where she and Carley lived, she would be going to college but she didn't have to.

"You're thinking about going back, aren't you?

No matter what you decide to do, I will always love you and never will forget you." Carley told her softly.

Leah then kissed her on the lips.

"Thanks.

If I do decide to go, I'll never forget you and visit you while meditating." Carley told her.

But that night memories flooded through Leah's mind as she couldn't sleep.

A smile crossed her face as she realised what her heart was saying.

Suddenly she fell asleep there lying on the bed.

Carley was woken the next morning by Shifu's gong.

She then went to the kitchen for breakfast and found Leah there.

"Y-You're still here!

I knew you wouldn't leave!" she said as they hugged.

"I couldn't leave just when we were becoming a kick butt team along with Po.

Going back can wait but this, I wanna make last forever." Leah answered softly.

Po smiled at that.

Love could do amazing things, even bring those about to lose realise what they'd be missing and help those lost be found once more.

It would be team work but love that would help them protect China...


End file.
